No te veo, te siento
by diazepam
Summary: One-shot. Pensamientos de una rubia cuando alguien querido se va. EdWin


**Notas: **Fullmetal Alchemist, al igual que sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al genial Hiromu Arakawa.

-El poema "no te veo, te siento" le pertenece a: Cecilia Naville, lo demás sí lo escribí yo.

-POV: Winry Rockbell.

**No te veo, te siento **

Los días están pasando cada vez más lentamente. Las horas parecen eternas y los días ni que hablar.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que te fuiste?

¿Días?

¿Semanas?

¿Meses?

Ya recuerdo...dos meses y un día.

¿Qué si me la paso contándolos?

Pues sí, es lo único que me queda por hacer...Y no te hecho la culpa Ed, ya que lo que sucedió contigo fue algo que tú mismo decidiste hacer por tu propia cuenta, sin el influjo de terceros.

Él dio su vida terrenal por ti, y luego tú diste la tuya por la de él, por aquella persona que se atrevió a sacrificarse primero por tu persona.

Amor de hermanos... es eso...es algo único y especial.

Sonrío melancólicamente mientras observo parada como la corriente de agua del río circula tranquilamente ante mis ojos. Llevo una hora aquí pensando y meditando mientras el ahora pequeño Al juega tranquilamente a la pelota tras mío.

Es ruidoso realmente. Pero no me molesta. Ando tan perdida en mis pensamientos que apenas si percibo esas risas que oigo tras de mí.

Recuerdo cuando salías del pueblo para ir a esos peligrosos viajes a pueblos y otros lugares lejanos con el deseo de cumplir con tu objetivo, encontrar la piedra, para que tú y tu hermano menor recuperaran sus partes perdidas aquella noche en la que todo lo más malo y triste comenzó.

Adoraba que llegaras a casa luego de tus travesías, ya que aunque sólo fuera para hacer mejoras a tu automail, me sentía más que contenta de poner todo mi empeño y corazón para que des lo mejor de ti en las numerosas batallas que tendrías que enfrentar. Batallas que a veces me aterrorizaban, más por el hecho de perderte que por otra cosa. Era la única manera de ayudarte además de darte mi apoyo incondicional.

Eras fuerte porque tenías una meta que cumplir, pero no por eso estabas alejado del peligro.

Los viajes en los que yo te acompañaba eran únicos, porque estaba a tu lado y me encontraba segura de que estaría allí para apoyarte y ayudarte, en todo lo que necesitabas.

Recuerdo las cartas que solías escribirme cuando te hallabas fuera del pueblo cumpliendo alguna misión que tú, como alquimista estatal, debías de cumplir. Guardo todos y cada uno de los escritos que me enviabas desde muy lejos. No me canso de leerlos y releerlos una y otra vez a pesar de las tonterías que solías escribir, porque así puedo sentirte cerca de mí.

Siempre has sido importante para mí aunque yo lo ocultara muchas, muchas veces.

No sé si algún día lo notaste, pero mis sentimientos hacia ti iban más allá que una simple admiración, respeto o amistad... era algo mucho más profundo y poderoso que eso.

¿Amor?

Sí, amor.

Y ahora me arrepiento.

Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.

Y eso me sucedió a mí.

Estuve años ocultando este sentimiento en lo más recóndito de mi ser, y nunca te lo dije.

Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es tenerte guardado en mi corazón

Mientras espero tu regreso

Porque sé que volverás, lo sé, lo presiento, lo siento.

No estás muerto... lo sé... estás en algún lado de este mundo, pensando en la manera de cómo regresar, porque no eres ni nunca has sido de aquellas personas conformistas y que se dejan derrotar por el primer obstáculo que se presente.

Regresarás, estoy segura de que sí, porque cuando te propones algo, das todo de ti, incluso más, y por eso eres capaz de llegar hasta el fin del mundo para conseguirlo.

Sé que piensas también en tu hermano,

En tus pocos amigos,

Y en mí.

Y aunque en estos momentos no estés a mi lado,

No me siento sola... por lo menos no tanto, porque esto no deja de ser difícil para mí.

_No te veo, te siento_

_Siento que me acompañas y me cuidas_

_Siento que me ayudas y me guías_

También sé que me querías mucho, siempre lo hiciste, pero, ¿me amabas tal y como yo te amaba?

No lo sé.

Tal vez sí... lo digo por la forma en la que me tratabas y te sonrojabas cuando me veías, añadiéndole también tus peleas con Al por quien de los dos se casaría conmigo cuando crecieran; esto último era antes de que tu madre muriera y todo se viniera abajo.

Desde ese día cambiaste mucho con todos, lo sé.

Pero aún así te amo, siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré.

Y es por eso que todos los días consigo fuerzas para levantarme, salir adelante y trabajar con más empeño que el que todos esperan de mí, porque cuando llegues deseo ya convertirme en la mejor mecánica que todo el mundo pueda conocer... porque quiero ayudarte ayudando a Al a traerte de vuelta, de esa manera yo también podré colocar mi granito de arena que adelantará tu regreso a casa, a mi lado, a nuestro lado.

¿Sabes?

Siempre doy todo de mí en lo que hago, lo doy todo con mucho entusiasmo y mucha seguridad. Sí, aquella seguridad que consigo porque...

_Eres quien me empuja cuando tengo miedo_

_Eres mi consuelo cuando estoy vacía_

_Eres mi refugio cuando siento soledad_

_Eres siempre quien me dice la verdad_

Aunque no estés conmigo en estos momentos, sigo esperándote, deseando con toda mi alma tu regreso. El día que eso suceda te abrazaré con todas mis fuerzas hasta que te sonrojes.

Lloraré, lloraré de felicidad, porque ese será el mejor día de mi vida... un día que espero con ansias llegar, no me importa si tengo que esperar tres, cuatro años o más... siempre estaré aquí esperando a que llegues.

Aunque sea durante un solo minuto, una hora, un día... no importa...

Te aseguro, aunque no estés aquí, que el día en que aquello suceda, aprovecharé cada instante que pase a tu lado, ya no desperdiciaré mi tiempo ocultando mis sentimientos, que estoy casi segura, son correspondidos por ti.

Hay días en que parece que pierdo las esperanzas, pero entonces es cuando sucede...

_No te veo, te siento_

_Siento tu alegría y siento tu amistad_

_Eres compañía y eres suavidad_

Y ahora estoy aquí, pensando, como si en realidad pudiera comunicarme contigo, desde muy, muy lejos. Suena infantil pero...

Con mucha esperanza deseo que estas palabras mías lleguen hasta donde tú estás, abriendo las puertas de tu sufrido corazón para que después consigas presentir aquel sentimiento de amor y esperanza que siento cada vez que estoy despierta.

De pronto advierto que está a punto de anochecer... Debo regresar a casa para hacer la cena, y madrugar porque tengo mucho trabajo...

-Es hora de ir a casa Al!!-grito de pronto mientras me volteo para que el joven me note.

-Ya voy Winry-san!!-lo oigo decir mientras deja su juego para acercarse lentamente a mí.

Es muy obediente, al contrario de él, de Ed, que siempre era tan rebelde y testarudo.

-Te espero Ed-susurro al viento.

Juntos nos vamos a casa, donde la abuela Pinako nos espera...

Edward Elric

Alquimista de Acero

Alquimista Estatal

Un hermano ejemplar

Una persona ejemplar...

Diferentes roles, un mismo ser.

_No te veo, te siento_

_Aunque no sabría como llamarte_

_Amigo, compañero o simplemente... Ángel_

Te espero, te sigo y te seguiré esperando. Con toda mi alma, hasta que llegues volando a mi lado, Ángel mío. Ángel perdido.

Fin

**Notas finales:**

Hola, que tal? Espero que bien. Este es mi primer fic de Fullmetal Alchemist, espero que les guste, lo escribí con todo corazón. Me gustó mucho escribirlo y ahora se los presento a ustedes.

Por favor, dejen reviews y escríbanme que les pareció, ¿bueno? ¿malo? ¿le faltó algo? acepto diferentes tipos de críticas, dudas, halagos etc.

Gracias de antemano.

Besos

Suerte

Chau

Sean felices n.n


End file.
